BJ and Wally: FusionMania/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 2008 sequel to the 2006 film ''BJ and Wally'', ''BJ and Wally: FusionMania''. Part 1: Opening (Shows Geo LTD. Animation logo) (Shows Glass Ball Productions logo) Text: GEO LTD. ANIMATION and GLASS BALL PRODUCTIONS present (Fades to Tarot's lair) Tarot: Curses! It was that stupid BJ and Wally... Why would they do such a thing as to... as to... kill one of my friends, Hugo Pinnez? (sighs) I wish... yes, I wish I had a plan to stop those stupid kids once and for all... (Tarot comes up with a plan and has a light bulb on top of his head) Tarot: Aha! I know exactly what to do. (Tarot makes a plan map) Tarot: OK. The plan is... I will destroy BJ and Wally and rule Tootleville, once... and for all! (manically evil laugh) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Fades to black slowly) ("BJ and Wally" logo zooms out of the "B" and then the "FusionMania" text appears in the bottom) (Cuts to black) (Shows The Wilson House) (Cuts to BJ watching Wally playing a video game in the living room) Wally: Die! Die you dirty creature! I'll beat you! (Shows Crazy Cliff fighting the enemies on the TV screen) Text on the TV screen: FINAL BOSS! Wally: Uh-oh, final boss! (Shows Crazy Cliff fighting a beast on the TV screen) Crazy Cliff: Take that, you beast! (The beast destroyed Crazy Cliff) Text on the TV screen: GAME OVER! Wally: Man, I got beaten again! Look! I see you in the game, BJ! You made this game, did you? BJ: Well, yes. I did. Wally: (screams) Aah! (furious) MAN!!! I'm sick of this game! (angry) BJ, return it to the store, okay? BJ: (shocked) Okay, don't freak me out, man! (BJ went outside of the house and return the video game to the store anyways) BJ: Sheesh! (closes the door) Wally: And shush-- with-- the-- (shouting) SHEEEEEEEEEEEESH! (Fades to The Wilson House) Text: 5 Minutes Later... (Shows BJ and Wally's room; Wally is seen watching TV) BJ: (opens the door) I'm back early... I just returned my video game to the store. Wally: How about moving those fuzzy stomps of yours off the couch to change the channel. BJ: I'll change the channel... (walks to the TV and changed the channel and shows a beach on the TV) BJ: Hey, let's watch one of the DVDs I have. Wally: Sounds like a plan. (BJ puts a disc on the DVD player and a out-house appears in the TV screen) Wally: Our home movie from last summer! Hit play! Let's watch! (The out-house begins to fell apart and Alan is seen sitting on a toilet reading a comic book and the water tub fell out to Alan) (BJ and Wally laugh) Wally: (laughing) Again! BJ: Okay! (press the rewind button on the remote) (Rewinds to the beginning) BJ: Here we go! (press the play button on the remote) (Skips to Alan sitting on the toilet reading his comic book and the water tub fell out to Alan) (BJ and Wally laugh) (BJ keeps pressing the rewind the play button over and over again) (BJ and Wally still laugh) BJ: Okay, that's over. (changes to the channel and there is static on the TV) Wally: Uh... BJ, did Mom forgot to pay the cable bill? (BJ shrugs) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts